


Serena's Choice

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: During a court hearing for Danielle Wolfe, Serena reflects on her life.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe & Serena Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 2





	Serena's Choice

***Serena ref elects on her past***

_"For the first thirteen years of my life, I was kept in the dark. Locked in a dark cold basement - you see I was abused, bullied and tortured by the very people who were supposed to be my parents but they never cared about me. In their eyes (and in their own words) I wasn't to exist, to them - I was their dirty little secret. None of their friends knew I even existed, in fact as I later found out that my own birth was never even registered. So technically Serena Campbell doesn't even exist._

_Upon going to school the teachers turned a blind eye to me being bullied by Katrina - now Katrina was treated differently from me, she had everything she wanted or asked for. Katrina was a spoilt brat in my eyes. Katrina and her friends made my school days a living hell, constantly pushing me around and throwing pens at me. Whenever, I tried to fight back, Katrina would always humiliated me to no end. One time, ahw pulled my trousers and knickers down - revealing scars and bruises on my body, I pulled up my pants and trousers - running into the toilet to cry._

_I was followed by Katrina, along with her friends, they belittled me and then Katrina flushed my head down the toilet as her friends laughed, they left but not before Katrina banged my head on the wall and threatening me. After they had left, I just curled up into a ball and cried my heart out - one of my teachers came into the toilet, instead of sympathy I got ragged up to my feet and she told me to grow up. Then she left and soon returned with the head teacher, he had called Tom and Coreena - they took me home and just threw me into the basement - without clothes on._

_It was then (at the age of 12) that I contemplated ending my life. I found a shard a glass and cut my tummy, as I released my pain, I found that self-harming felt good and I soon became addicted. It wasn't until the following year, that I began to hear voices in my head - each time they would egg me on and on. However, I finally escaped from the basement and I quickly found something to wear, I left the house of horrors and didn't look back. It was a couple of months later, when I was severely beaten up by Katrina and her friends._

_They filmed the beating and later posted it to the internet, I was humiliated even further when they filmed me peeing myself (as I lost control of my bladder). I was so close to death when they finally finished, I was rushed to hospital and placed into a medical induced coma. While in the coma, Danielle fought for me one hundred percent - she stayed at my side in hospital and she would talk to me. The doctor told her that I maybe brain damaged with the amount of kicks and punches to my head. Luckily I survived and Danielle told me that she was going to home school me._

_I smiled at her, she kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around her as I wanted her to hold me. After sitting up, Danielle held me in her arms and comforted me as I cried. For the first time in my life, I felt loved, wanted and protected - also I came to realise that I had lost faith in the system completely - I had been let down by the professionals who were supposed to protect me._

_Once back at home, Danielle home schooled me and I was happy - the nightmares never helped and I would take it out on Danielle. I would hit her and push her away from me, but she always stayed and helped me. Now as I sat here in court, I watched as Tom and Coreena's lawyer had ago at Danielle even belittling her - which brought back tears and all the time I had belittled her hurt me so much. Even when Elinor (mine and Bernie's younger daughter) had died, I took it out on Danielle and I even slapped her round the face - the thing was, Danielle never hit me back._

_The worsest thing I ever did was writing them letters to Coreena, especially the second one - which I called Danielle every name under the sun and I even wished that she was dead. That letter broke Danielle's heart completely, the letter even angered Bernie and she wasn't happy about it. I have a lot of making up to do with Danielle, I quickly noticed that Danielle wasn't defending herself - she knew what Tom and Coreena was saying wasn't true but she didn't say anything."_

However, the judge notices that Danielle isn't defending herself and the jury can not reach a verdict as Danielle refuses to defend herself, even her lawyer Helena Marsden tries to get her to defend herself but she still refuses. The judge then calls for a decision to be made, and he orders Serena to choose between Danielle and Coreena. Outside, Serena stands in between Danielle and Coreena - but Danielle just walks away crying silently as Coreena begins belittle Danielle, thus causing Serena to stand up to her and she punches her in the face.

_"Don't you ever talk about my mommy like that ever again. She's my mommy and I love her, at least she loves me back and has stuck by me even when I pushed her away and I belittled her - even calling her every name under the sun that broke her heart so much. I slapped her she never slapped me back, everything she did..._ ***the painful realisation hit me hard and I cried*** _.....I'm sorry Bernie, it's mommy I love her as my mommy."_

_"Then go after her babe, tell mother how you feel go on."_ Bernie said as I smiled at her, then I ran after our mother, calling after her; _"Mommy! Mommy please wait, mommy."_ As she stopped and turned round to see me, I ran straight into her arms and just cried.

 _"I'm sorry mommy, I love you and it's you I want as my mommy. Please forgive me mommy!"_ i said as she pulled out of the hug and looked at me, placing her hand on my cheek ahe replied to me; _"Baby there is nothing to forgive, I stayed with you because I love you and I wanted you to know that I was there for you. I let you take it out on me because I have self harmed and it took me years to stop, that was something that I didn't want you to go through baby. All that mattered to me, was you knowing that I was there for you one hundred and no matter how much you pushed away I stayed because you needed a mommy. Your my baby whether it's biologically or not, I love you as my daughter."_

I just wrapped my arms around her again and just hugged her tightly, I didn't want mommy to let me go at all. Bernie came to us and we got into the car, Bernie drove us home as I wanted mommy to hold me close to her.

A couple of months later, mommy and I are doing better and we have individual bonding time together as Bernie just smiled at us. Also Bernie and I became stronger as a couple, I was finally happy again - I know that Tom and Coreena will continue to hurt me anyway they can, but I just remember that mommy loves me and she will always protect me.

I love my mommy to the end of the world and back.


End file.
